Artemithian Legions
:: Artemithian Legions was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Legions of the Sea. Their captain is currently dormant. Although still a small crew, the SO's love to take out sloop pillages. Hearties are always offered a spot and frequently end up competing for the few available. The belief that crew is like second family makes them more apt to talk out differences and come to a resolution everyone can live with. Currently every founding member has a say in crew changes. History Artemithian Legions was founded by Beu and Swocoomon 24 March, 2006. They were joined by other officers from their former crew Aqua Vengeance. In 2006 when Hunter opened Barrelstoppers into Artemithian Legions because their Senior staff planned to move to the new ocean. Unfortunately, the crew had not been told beforehand what was going on and few pirates stayed. Swashyfoote was made First Mate in October of 2006 when Swocoom decided to take a break from the game. Swocoom returned to the crew in early 2007 and was again given the job of First Mate when Swashyfoote deployed with the Army. Public Statement Until further notice our crew is semi-dormant. As my First Mate and RL husband does yet another tour in Iraq. Crew Articles #Never ever feed the Swoc. It is harmful to your health. #Be polite and nice to everyone, and keep the profanity to a minimum. #Pirates, please don't jump on a gunning station unless you ask or are ordered to. #While on a pillage, we ask that all be working during battle. If you are not, you will be planked so that we can receive a replacement bot. PLEASE DO NOT leave during battle. If you have an emergency, let an officer know. We do understand some things can't be avoided. #Please ask to board any sloop by using crew chat and saying "PTB(or permission to board) " #Please don't shout. Shouting is reserved for OIC's during pillage. #Officers (or boat owners) please put your name on your Officer's bulletin board. #Enjoy yourself. After all this is a game. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Anyone can join the crew as a cabin person, all you need to do is ask any officer. *Pirate: Given to those that work during pillage and show they can follow rules. Warning! Pirates are not allowed to gun without permission from the Bnaver or OIC during pillage, jumping on guns will result in immediate planking and demotion. *Officer: If you would like to become an officer please see one of our SO's to be trained. Training will help you achieve the knowledge needed to be an officer. Some of this knowledge includes basic battle navigation, basic station usage, how to restock, booty divide, and a general love to pillage. OFFICER will be the highest position that you can join this crew as AFTER being tested by one of our SO's or the Captain. There is at least a month probation period before you can achieve Fleet Officer. This is to ensure that you are trustworthy.